This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Improving fuel economy of automotive vehicles is an increasingly important challenge faced by modern automotive manufacturers. Significant influences on fuel economy include mass of the vehicle and aerodynamics of the vehicle. Many conventional automotive vehicles include panels (e.g., belly pans) attached to the underbody of the vehicle to influence the vehicle's aerodynamics. Such conventional panels cover many, but not all, of the vehicle's underbody components. Such conventional panels cannot completely cover the vehicle underbody because completely covering the underbody with a conventional panel would prevent drainage of moisture, dirt and debris, and would also hinder heat venting from powertrain and exhaust components. The present disclosure provides an underbody panel that can more completely cover the vehicle's underbody components while still providing adequate heat venting and expulsion of moisture, dirt and debris.